Bad Day
by Mana2702
Summary: Lancel est au bout du rouleau, plus rien ne va dans sa vie. Il décide de tout quitter pour chercher mieux. Si ce voyage lui apportait des surprises? Ce périple sera-t-il merveilleux ou sera-t-il encore pire que tout ce qu'il a quitté?


_**Cette histoire a été faite pour Marina Ka-Fai.**_

* * *

Lancel quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Il venait de se faire ridiculiser une fois de plus par ce gros lard de Robert. Ce salaud l'avait encore traité de gringalet et s'était moqué de sa coupe de cheveux. Le blond se mit à courir à travers les rues de Port-Réal, il voulait partir le plus loin possible de cette famille ignoble. Ses pas le menèrent bientôt jusqu'à la gare routière. Lancel prit un billet sans savoir où ce bus menait et monta. Pendant des années il avait subi les railleries de sa famille sans rien dire, mais aujourd'hui c'était la fois de trop. Ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur, ses cousins Jaime et Tyrion n'étaient pas comme ça. Toutefois les autres étaient des monstres. Cersei lui avait fait des avances, auxquelles il avait farouchement résisté, il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec sa cousine qui aurait presque pu être sa mère, non merci ! Son oncle Tywin ne cessait de lui répéter que jamais un Lannister ne devrait se montrer si faible et renfermé, qu'au contraire, les Lannister devaient afficher fièrement la puissance de leur famille. Le mari de sa cousine, Robert, était le pire de tous avec son fils Joffrey, ces deux-là passaient leur temps à rabaisser Lancel. Ils disaient des choses telles que « tu aurais dû mourir à la naissance, la nature ne laisse pas vivre les gringalets dans ton genre » ou « es-tu sûr d'avoir ce qu'il faut entre les jambes ? Tu as l'air d'une fille avec tes cheveux et tes manières, ta place est à la cuisine et au ménage comme ces bonnes femmes ! », entre autres vacheries dont ils avaient le secret. Même si Kevan et Dorna défendaient toujours leur fils contre ces attaques répétées, ils ne pouvaient faire disparaître la douleur de leur fils de s'entendre répéter de telles horreurs à chaque repas de famille. Alors même si ses parents le défendaient, Lancel voulait leur faire comprendre qu'il en avait assez d'être forcé de subir ces humiliations régulières. Les explications avec ses parents en rentrant après ces repas n'étaient plus suffisantes, ce n'était pas assez de dire qu'il était malheureux et qu'il ne voulait plus y aller. Car ses parents continuaient à le forcer à aller à ces repas. D'une certaine façon Kevan et Dorna se rendaient complices de la méchanceté des autres.

Le bus quitta donc la gare routière et au fil des kilomètres Lancel sentit le poids sur sa poitrine réduire peu à peu. Enfin il ne verrait plus ces abrutis de Baratheon avec cette folle de Cersei. Lancel n'en avait jamais parlé, mais il avait déjà surpris Cersei et Jaime en train de faire l'amour. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu à ce moment-là, ils étaient dans un recoin sombre de l'immense demeure Baratheon. Lancel avait eu la nausée en voyant cela, comment un frère et une sœur pouvaient-ils faire ce genre de choses ?! Puis comme pour enfoncer le clou, Cersei lui avait fait des avances quelques semaines après cette découverte, quand Jaime avait dû partir en voyage d'affaires à l'étranger pour un temps indéterminé. Lancel avait repoussé sa cousine avec ferveur, il ne voulait pas se prêter à ce genre de pratiques incestueuses ! Le blond frissonna de dégoût en repensant à tout cela. Il regarda par la vitre du véhicule le ciel qui se couvrait peu à peu de nuages menaçants.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard le bus s'arrêta dans le Nord du pays. Lancel descendit du bus, il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin. Ils étaient dans une petite ville entre Karhold et Winterfell. Lancel regarda autour de lui, les bâtisses étaient grandes, en pierre sombre, et peu hospitalières. Il commença à marcher à travers la bourgade, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait. Au détour d'un bâtiment il vit un jeune homme de dos. Il était torse nu, laissant apparaître son dos fin et musclé et portait un pantalon avec des bottes tous deux noirs. Sur sa tête une épaisse chevelure bouclée couleur corbeau contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau pâle. Lancel n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme puisse être si légèrement vêtu alors qu'il faisait si froid. Cet inconnu était en train de faire du tir à l'arc et il était manifestement très doué puisque plusieurs flèches se trouvaient déjà en plein centre de la cible. Comme si il sentait le regard sur lui, l'inconnu se retourna. Des yeux bleus glace se plongèrent dans le regard de Lancel et un drôle de sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines. Lancel ne savait pas vraiment si il devait avoir peur de ce garçon ou au contraire lui faire confiance. C'était très étrange comme situation, une espère d'aura flottait autour du brun. Il lança d'une voix moqueuse :

-Tu es perdu l'ami ?

-Je... euh... un peu oui.

-Ça se voit, tu trembles et tu as les lèvres bleues... tu viens du Sud n'est-ce pas ?

-J'arrive de Port-Réal.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'un gars de la capitale viendrait se perdre ici ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Tu fuis un mariage arrangé ? Tu viens goûter aux gueuses locales ?

-Non rien de tout cela. Je suis parti sur un coup de tête.

Le brun rit de bon cœur et attrapa sa chemise posée sur la barrière en bois derrière lui :

-Bonne chance alors. Tu devrais trouver quelque part où t'abriter, il va pleuvoir.

L'inconnu mit son arc dans son dos, retira les flèches de la cible et partit en sifflotant. Un instant plus tard le tonnerre se mit à gronder tandis qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel quasiment noir. Lancel regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un abri provisoire. À présent il regrettait vraiment d'avoir fait ce voyage, il n'avait même pas de portable pour prévenir ses parents. Il vit une maison qui semblait abandonnée. Lancel courut donc sous le porche alors qu'une pluie torrentielle commençait à tomber. Le jeune homme s'assit à même le sol et replia ses genoux sous son menton. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, il avait été si stupide d'agir ainsi ! Cette ville était si petite qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas d'hôtel où dormir ni de restaurant. De toute façon il n'avait pas assez d'argent sur lui pour se payer quoi que ce soit. Il avait tout juste eu de quoi se payer le ticket de bus. Le blond sursauta lorsqu'une voix lança sur sa gauche :

-Un temps de chien n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête et vit l'inconnu de tout à l'heure. Ce dernier lança :

-Je m'appelle Ramsay au fait, et toi ?

-Lancel.

-Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. L'impulsion et la colère m'ont fait faire n'importe quoi tout à l'heure, maintenant je ne sais plus du tout comment agir.

-Cette maison n'est plus occupée depuis des années, elle sert de squat aux jeunes qui veulent se retrouver et aux quelques SDF de la ville. Tu pourrais y dormir je pense.

-C'est gentil mais non merci. Je vais plutôt attendre que la pluie se calme et repartir par le prochain bus.

-Bonne chance, il n'en passe qu'un par semaine ici, et tu es arrivé par celui de cette semaine.

Lancel se renfrogna en entendant ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça ne le surprenait même pas. Ramsay eut un sourire en coin :

-Ou tu peux venir chez moi. Je te donnerai des vêtements propres et chauds, tu auras un vrai repas et un vrai lit.

-Je ne te connais pas.

-Je sais, moi je propose ça comme ça, si tu préfères rester là dans la crasse et le froid c'est ton problème. Salut !

Ramsay disparut comme par enchantement. Lancel cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se leva précipitamment. Il vit Ramsay qui marchait tranquillement sous la pluie, comme si les gouttes ne l'atteignaient pas. Lancel cria désespéré :

-Attends c'est d'accord ! De chez toi j'appellerai mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher.

Le blond ne put pas voir le sourire machiavélique qui se dessinait sur le visage du brun puisque celui-ci était de dos. Le plan de Ramsay fonctionnait à la perfection jusque là, c'était même trop facile ! Ramsay avança donc jusqu'à une maison et entra. Lancel le suivit en hésitant légèrement, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être tort de suivre un inconnu dans une maison aussi inhospitalière. Ramsay disparut un moment avant de revenir avec une pile de vêtements dans les mains :

-Tiens, tu seras mieux dans ceux-là.

Lancel hocha la tête et prit les vêtements :

-Où puis-je me changer ?

-Ici, pourquoi aller ailleurs ?

-Hum... parce que je te connais pas donc je vais pas me déshabiller devant toi.

-Vous les gens du Sud vous faites tellement de manières !

Ramsay croisa les bras sur son torse musclé et regarda le blond. Lancel soupira et commença à se déshabiller, il n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Il resta en boxer mais Ramsay lança :

-Lui aussi il est mouillé, tu dois le retirer.

-Non ça non.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Le blond soupira et finit par céder, le regard bleu de Ramsay le mettait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister sous ces pupilles pesantes. Il retira donc son boxer et Ramsay sourit d'un air satisfait :

-Très bien, tu vas rester comme ça.

-Non il faut que je me rhabille.

-Non tu vas attendre, j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois là.

Lancel rougit, ce garçon était vraiment bizarre. Étrangement il se sentait assez excité sous les yeux bleus. Ramsay finit par se détourner :

-Rhabille toi, un peu de décence tout de même !

Lancel fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Ramsay avait quitté la pièce, Lancel ne savait pas vraiment où il était parti. Lancel se disait qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Il n'aurait jamais dû suivre ce drôle ce garçon. Il aurait dû se douter que cette beauté presque surnaturelle aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Après tout le jeune homme aurait dû sentir que c'était étrange de suivre un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ramsay revint et le regarda. Lancel ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Finalement le brun s'approcha :

-Je vais arranger ta coiffure, je ne l'aime pas du tout !

Il attrapa un ciseau et commença à les couper. Lancel voulut résister mais le brun lança :

-Non non, tu n'as pas le choix en fait !

Lancel arrêta donc de bouger, il avait trop peur de se faire couper à cause de ça. Le brun termina de le coiffer et lança :

-Bon, maintenant que tu es présentable nous pouvons passer à table.

Lancel étai très mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être un vulgaire jouet. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et alla à table avec Ramsay. Ils commencèrent à manger et après ça le brun le regarda sans rien dire. Lancel se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, le brun était vraiment étrange. Après tout, il savait comment l'exciter sans rien dire. Lancel se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, après tout, jamais il n'avait ressenti de désir pour un homme avant. Le blond termina de manger et Ramsay le regarda :

-J'ai beaucoup aimé la vision de tout à l'heure. Tu as un très beau petit cul ! Et ce que tu as entre les jambes aussi était très alléchant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Lancel se passa une main dans les cheveux, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ramsay s'approcha du blond, le regardant toujours avec cet air à la fois inquiétant et fascinant. Le blond resta immobile, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement il se pencha et prit les lèvres de Ramsay dans un baiser fougueux. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cet air nonchalant, à ces yeux si clairs. Finalement il mêla sa langue à celle du brun, il n'arrivait plus à retenir son désir. Ramsay posa finalement ses mains sur la taille de Lancel et le fit reculer :

-Ne te crois pas tout permis sous prétexte que je t'offre l'hospitalité !

-Arrête je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie ! Je le vois dans le fond de tes yeux !

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

Le blond posa sa main sur l'entre-jambes du brun :

-Je peux puisque je vois que tu n 'es pas insensible à tout ça. Je suis sûr que tu t'imagines déjà en train de me prendre non ?

-C'est possible.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et le blond commença à déshabiller Ramsay. Celui-ci n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, il se laissait faire. En bon macho qu'il était il n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à se déshabiller lui-même ou à le déshabiller lui. Le brun se laissa donc faire et une fois qu'ils furent nus tous les deux il recula :

-Non, finalement je n'ai pas envie. Va te coucher, demain tu appelleras tes parents et tu rentreras chez toi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Je n'ai pas envie de toi maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans le moindre complexe de traverser toute sa maison en étant nu comme un ver. Le blond resta figé, sous le choc d'un tel revirement. Il n'avait jamais eu de telle érection de sa vie, ça en était douloureux, et là il se faisait rejeter comme une vieille chose. Il se rhabilla et partit pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Son esprit était en compote, il était totalement perdu et ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

* * *

Le lendemain Lancel fut réveillé par quelque chose qu'on venait de lui lancer dessus. Le blond ouvrit les paupières et vit un téléphone sans fil sur son ventre. Ramsay lança sans même le regarder :

-Appelle tes parents, tu ne peux pas rester sur mon canapé indéfiniment.

Lancel se passa une main sur le visage, c'était le réveil le plus violent qu'il avait vécu de sa vie. Il composa le numéro de ses parents et attendit. Ça sonna plusieurs fois, puis il tomba sur la messagerie. Le blond soupira et laissa un message à ses parents avant de raccrocher. Il leva la tête vers Ramsay :

-Je suis tombé sur la messagerie.

-Tu rappelleras plus tard. Maintenant tu vas t'occuper un peu de moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Tu en mourrais d'envie hier soir, fais le maintenant.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas ton jouet sexuel.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment.

Lancel se leva et sortit de la maison, c'était beaucoup trop malsain pour lui maintenant. Ramsay venait de dépasser la limite, le blond n'était pas parti de chez lui à cause de l'humiliation pour se faire humilier ici. Lancel se passa une main dans les cheveux et continua de marcher. Il se rendit jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et vit en effet sur le planning que le prochain bus ne passerait que la semaine suivante. Lancel grogna de frustration, il détestait vraiment sa stupide impulsivité de la veille. Le blond marcha à travers les petites rues de la ville. Finalement il trouva un bar. Il y entra et s'approcha du barman :

-Bonjour, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir un taxi dans le coin ?

-Hum... non ! Ici c'est un trou perdu, si les gens n'ont pas leur propre voiture ils doivent attendre le bus ou faire en sorte que quelqu'un qui a une voiture peut les emmener où ils veulent aller.

-Pensez-vous que quelqu'un pourrait m'emmener à Port-Réal ?

-J'en doute. Les gens ne vont jamais aussi loin ici, le maximum c'est Winterfell ou Karhold.

-Bon... tant pis. Merci quand-même.

-De rien petit, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais perdu ici ?

-Hum... rien, bonne journée Monsieur.

Il partit et erra dans les rues, il ne voulait pas retourner chez Ramsay pour le moment. Après tout il voulait surtout rentrer chez lui, il se rendait compte de son erreur. Lancel soupira et réfléchit un instant, que valait-il le mieux : être humilié par les siens ou être humilié par ce parfait inconnu ? Ramsay semblait être dangereux car il pouvait manipuler les gens très facilement. La preuve, il avait réussi à ce que Lancel le suive, qu'il finisse par les déshabiller avant de le faire se coucher plus frustré que jamais. Le blond soupira et finit par rentrer chez Ramsay, il n'avait nul part où aller de toute façon. Il toqua donc à la porte et Ramsay ouvrit en souriant :

-Tu es revenu.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je n'ai nulle part où aller pour le moment. Que je reprenne le bus ou que mes parents viennent me chercher je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

-Tu vas les rappeler, on sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils vont répondre cette fois.

Le blond attrapa le téléphone et appela ses parents. Le jeune homme tomba de nouveau sur la messagerie et dit quelques mots avant de raccrocher. Ramsay se servit un verre et regarda Lancel :

-Alors ta promenade t'a été bénéfique ?

-Non malheureusement.

Ramsay eut un léger sourire :

-Approche.

Lancel hésita puis s'approcha finalement, il était toujours hypnotisé par les yeux de cet homme. Le blond se planta devant Ramsay. Il lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Lancel fit glisser ses baisers dans le cou du brun tout en lui retirant sa ceinture. Ramsay ricana :

-Dis donc tu ne perds pas de temps !

-Tais toi, ce soir c'est moi qui commande !

Lancel le poussa sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il continua de l'embrasser et le déshabilla complètement, aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas rester sur sa faim. Quitte à être coincé loin de chez lui sans savoir quand il pourrait rentrer, alors il allait laisser libre cours à son désir. Lancel mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Ramsay :

-Déshabille moi, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va t'y coller.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, manifestement Ramsay n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire dominer. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et mordilla la gorge du jeune blond :

-Vraiment tu crois que tu es assez fort pour me dominer ?

-Oui, j'ai été bien assez passif jusque là dans ma vie, aujourd'hui j'ai envie que ça change ! Je ne vais plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Lancel se frotta contre Ramsay et sourit en voyant que ça faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet au brun. Lancel prit les poignets de son vis-à-vis dans ses mains et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête sur le mur. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore et Lancel s'empala sur l'érection de son amant. Il n'avait pas besoin de se préparer, il était tellement excité. Le blond commença à onduler en fermant les yeux, c'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il avait jamais vécu. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et continua son mouvement. Ramsay ne le quittait pas des yeux, il trouvait ça fascinant, ce jeune homme timide qui pourtant prenait exactement ce qu'il voulait à ce moment précis. Ramsay essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Lancel mais il fut surpris par la poigne de fer du jeune blond. Lancel redressa la tête et sourit :

-On dirait pas que j'ai autant de force hein ?

-En effet, mais j'aime beaucoup cette surprise.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le blond accéléra encore son mouvement. Après ça il se leva, se retirant totalement avant de sourire. Il embrassa Ramsay et se contenta de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le brun comme sur une chaise normale. Le brun pencha la tête et mordit la nuque de Lancel, il était vraiment très excité. Il passa une main devant le corps de son amant et attrapa son érection. Lancel gémit et se cambra, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ramsay commença un mouvement avec sa main, calquant son rythme à celui que prenait Lancel dans ses ondulations. Les deux hommes continuèrent tout ça un long moment jusqu'à ce que le blond se lève à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Ramsay :

-Alors, selon toi quelle position vais-je prendre ?

-Je ne sais pas... surprend moi.

Le blond sourit et s'allongea sur le canapé. Ramsay le regarda un instant, admirant son corps fin avant de se positionner et de le pénétrer à nouveau. Lancel se cambra et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant en criant de plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer meilleure première fois de sa vie. Le brun lui mordit les lèvres et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Au bout d'un moment Lancel ne put plus se retenir, il jouit violemment. Ramsay continua son mouvement et finit par venir à son tour. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et soupira de satisfaction :

-Tu te débrouilles bien pour quelqu'un dont c'est la première fois.

Lancel se contenta de sourire. Le téléphone sonna et Ramsay se leva. Il alla chercher l'appareil et décrocha :

-Allô ? Oui je vous le passe.

Ramsay tendit le téléphone à Lancel qui le prit aussitôt :

-Oui allô ? Ah Maman...

Le blond fut stoppé dans sa phrase par Ramsay qui le prenait en bouche. Le blond ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, c'était merveilleux. Il passa une main dans les boucles brunes de Ramsay et se mordit la lèvre :

-Oui Maman je suis à... oh seigneur !

Le blond essaya de se ressaisir et réussit à articuler le nom de là où il se trouvait. Sa mère annonça qu'ils arrivaient au plus vite et il raccrocha. Ramsay continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de laisser filer cette occasion. Le blond se laissa tomber en arrière et se laissa faire, c'était un pur délice. Ramsay continua jusqu'à ce que le blond atteigne le point de non retour puis se redressa :

-Voilà mon grand, comme ça t'oubliera jamais ta venue ici.

Ramsay partit sous la douche. Le blond le rejoignit et l'embrassa :

-Étrangement je n'ai pas envie de partir maintenant.

-C'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble mais ça va te passer t'inquiète.

-On se reverra après ?

-J'en doute. Nous serons loin l'un de l'autre. Je ne compte pas faire la route et toi non plus.

Le blond soupira et prit la douche avec Ramsay sans rien dire. Il était vraiment déçu, il aurait préféré entendre autre chose mais il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu. Lancel se rhabilla et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ses parents arrivent.

* * *

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Lancel se tourna vers Ramsay :

-Bon bah... merci de m'avoir accueilli.

-De rien, ce fut un plaisir.

Lancel ouvrit la porte et sa mère le serra fort dans ses bras :

-Ne nous fais plus jamais ça ! Tu nous as fait mourir d'inquiétude !

-C'est pour ça que je suis chaque fois tombé sur votre messagerie ?

-Oui, on appelait toutes nos connaissances dans l'espoir de te retrouver ! Merci de l'avoir accueilli Monsieur !

-Mais de rien Madame, c'était vraiment un plaisir, votre fils est un garçon très bien.

-Je sais, encore merci, au revoir Monsieur.

-Au revoir Madame.

Dorna partit et Lancel se tourna vers le brun :

-Bon bah merci pour tout, au revoir.

Ramsay l'attira à lui et l'embrassa follement :

-T'inquiète on va se revoir.

-Vraiment ?

Le blond sourit bêtement, il était très heureux d'entendre ça. Ramsay lui donna son numéro de téléphone :

-Appelle moi, finalement comme j'ai une voiture peut-être que je pourrais pousser jusqu'à Port-Réal de temps en temps.

-Je pourrais toujours prendre le bus, comme ça je serais obligé de rester une semaine chez toi.

Ramsay éclata de rire :

-C'est une certaine idée. Bon file maintenant, appelle moi.

-Compte sur moi !

Le brun prit les fesses du blond à pleines mains et l'embrassa avec fougue :

-T'es à moi ne l'oublie pas, j'ai loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, un dernier baiser et Lancel partit. Le blond sourit bêtement tout le trajet du retour. Finalement cette fugue énervée n'avait pas été si désastreuse. Même si Ramsay était bizarre Lancel devait avouer qu'il le trouvait très séduisant et qu'il avait très envie de le revoir. C'était un peu gênant à avouer mais il avait aussi très hâte de se plier à tous les désirs du brun. Dorna sourit :

-Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu partais rejoindre ton petit ami.

-Je ne le connaissais pas avant mon départ. Et hum... ce n'est pas vraiment mon meilleur ami.

-Bon si tu le dis. En tout cas je suis contente de te voir aussi souriant mon chéri.

Lancel ne dit rien de plus et sourit simplement en repensant à son amant. Il avait hâte de le revoir. Le blond avait vécu les deux plus beaux jours de sa vie, il espérait que ça se reproduirait au plus vite car Ramsay lui manquait déjà.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
